Último sueño
by Kami-cute
Summary: ‘No te equivoques, Sakura. Ése será el último sueño que tendré. No volveré a soñar’. Él se lo había dicho y ella no había entendido. Ahora estaba claro.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** 'No te equivoques, Sakura. Ése será el último sueño que tendré. No volveré a soñar'.Él se lo había dicho y ella no había entendido. Ahora estaba claro.

**Advertencias:** Niiiiiiinguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, Kiba sería mi mascota y Sasuke sería mi esclavo ¬

**Notas de autor:** Otro SasuSaku. Es muuy obvio que no me canso de escribir sobre esta pareja. ¿A ustedes les cansa? Diganme, así cambio los principales. Hoy, les presento otra trágica historia de amor. Espero que les guste.

-

-

-

-

x... Último sueño ...x

Luego de pelear contra los ninjas del sonido, Sasuke se encotraba muy mal. Por querer proteger a la Haruno, había salido herido. Una shurinken, atravesando su abdómen. Supo que se le aproximaba la muerte, pero no quiso demostrar algun gesto de dolor. Los Uchihas no sufren.

A su lado, Sakura lloraba desesperada. Veía como Sasuke tomaba un color más pálido en su piel y como sus ojos se dilataban enormemente. Escuchaba como respiraba con difícultad y pausadamente. Sasuke se estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada. De repente, lo escuchó suspirar y vio como cerraba sus ojos pesadamente. Se estaba rindiendo. Lo zarandeó un poco y le rogó en silencio que despertara. Lo llamó varias veces, hasta escucharlo responderle.

**- Estoy exhausto, Sakura...Déjame descansar, ¿quieres?**

**- No, Sasuke-kun. A—Abre los ojos...No te duermas.**

**- Estoy cansado...Sakur...**

**- ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun! Manténte despierto. Un poco, sólo un poco.**

**- Tengo sueño...**

**- No, no, no...no duermas, Sasuke. No lo hagas.**

**- Quiero dormir...sólo...**

**- ¡No! ¡Sasuke, no lo hagas! ¡Abre los ojos!**

**- Déjame dormir...sólo un poco...déjame...**

Sasuke cerró de a poco sus ojos, buscando ese descanso tan merecido que tenía. La Haruno, en cambió, sintió que un pedazo de su vida le era arrancado. Y junto a ese pedazo, millones de imágenes se hicieron presentes ante sus ojos. Momentos vividos en compañía de él. Y sus frases, hirientes por momentos. Su mente rebobinaba y volvía a empezar, mostrándole que había sido feliz con ese chico y que ahora lo perdía por nada. Demostrándole que no podría olvidar. Y le dolió. Le dolió el darse cuenta de que siempre lo recordaría. Le dolía ése momento. Le dolía el no poder cerrar los ojos y darse cuenta de que en realidad, todo esto, era una pesadilla.

Sasuke tembló mínimamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Tenía frío. Y Sakura pudo sentir el descenso de temperatura corporal a travez de la mano que sostenía. Sasuke estaba frío. Sasuke estaba muriendo. Sasuke la dejaría. Sasuke..._Sasuke...__Sasuke..._

- **Sasuke, abre los ojos. Por favor.**

**- Quiero dormir...Sa—kura**

**- No, no duermas. Estáte despierto, unos segundos.**

**- Déjame dormir...unos minutos...**

**- No, Sasuke...**

**- Quiero...Sakura...**

**- No te duermas, Sasuke..te lo suplico...**

**- Eres molesta...Sakura.**

Y así, la acercó a sus labios. La besó con desesperación y vehemencia. Sakura no supo si fue un impulso de dolor, algo para callarla o si en realidad, sabía que estaba próximo a morir y quería cumplir algo que jamás logró pensar. Luego de separarse, le sonrió ampliamente. Con sinceridad. Y luego, ella vio como Sasuke cerraba sus ojos. Y dejaba escapar el último soplo de vida. Ella empezó a sollozar, para luego tomar una mano de él y acercarsela al rostro.

**- No volverás a abrir tus ojos, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?**

Gritó fuerte, mientras el llanto inundaba sus ojos jades. Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de su amor y lloró. Con fuerza. Con odio. Con dolor. Apretaba las ropas de Sasuke, intentando devoverlo a la vida. Pero no podía. Él se había ido. Y ella, ahora estaba sola. Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque el gra vengador y único heredero del clan Uchiha, quiso salvar a Sakura Haruno de una muerte casi segura. Tomando su lugar. Regalándole vida. Regalándole algo más que desprecio y maltrato.

Sakura se separó de cuerpo, ya un poco más tranquila. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y estaban repletos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, miraba con cariño a Sasuke. Con cariño y ternura. Él la había salvado. Él la había besado. Él la quería, después de todo. Acarició el rostro pálido del Uchiha. Estaba tan frío. Besó su frente y sonrió. Le susurró algo al oído y se levantó de su sitio. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. _Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun. _Y con su partida, el último recuerdo la invadió.

Flash back

- **Sasuke-kun, ¿qué tal has dormido?**

Sasuke miró a la Haruno. Para luego mirar al cielo. Hoy tenían que cumplir un trabajo separados de su equipo. Kakashi estaba ocupado en una misión de rango A. Mientras que Naruto...Naruto estaba en el hospital, por sobre-exigirse en una pelea con Kiba.

**- Bien...** –contestó, monótamente.

Sakura lo miró. Era extraño que el Uchiha respondiera a sus preguntas. Corrección, era extraño que el Uchiha hablara con ella. Desvió su vista al suelo. Seguramente Naruto habría hablado con él. Pero lo que no sabía la pelirosada era que Sasuke estaba sintiendo algo por ella. Pero no se animaba a confesarlo.

**- Me alegro que hayas dormido bien, Sasuke.** –respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miró, para luego volver la vista al frente. Aún faltaba un largo tramo para llegar a su destino. Quizás, hablar con ella, entablar una conversación no estaría mal.

- **¿Y tú?**

**- ¿Yo?**

**- Cómo has dormido.**

**- Bien. He soñado mucho, como es costumbre. **

**- Yo también soñé anoche...**

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Ya de por sí era raro hablar con él. Ahora le contaba que había soñado. No le encontraba lo raro a eso. Ella soñaba siempre. Era por su exceso de imaginación.

**- ¿Eso es malo? **–preguntó, incrédula.

**- Yo nunca sueño.**

**- Bueno...en tal caso, espero que sueñes más.**

Sakura le mostró una sonrisa inocente al Uchiha, cosa que no pasó desapercibida. La observó unos segundos, para luego volver la vista al frente. Ella estaba tan mal. No comprendía.

- **No te equivoques, Sakura. Ése será el último sueño que tendré. No volveré a soñar.**

Así, apuró el paso, dejándola un poco atrás. Ella, no entendía bien esa frase. No entendía que quiso decirle Sasuke con eso. ¿Y Sasuke? No quería explicar. No quería tener que decirle qué era exactamente lo que habría querido decir. Era muy molesto. El resto del camino, fue en total silencio.

Fin Flash Back

Sakura estaba llegando a la aldea. Debía dar la noticia de la muerte del Uchiha. Y le molestaba. Era algo demasiado difícil para ella. Su Sasuke, muerto. _Sasuke..._

Sonrió al llegar a las puertas de Konoha. Volvió la vista hacia atrás, al camino que se abría. Sasuke se lo había dicho. Parecía que lo tenía predestinado. Él se lo había dicho y ella no había entendido. Ahora estaba claro.

-Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke-kun...ése terminó siendo tu último sueño.

**Owari**


End file.
